


People Who Meet The Doctor

by Amurtinyburr12



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Poor Doctor, SO SAD, Thinking, wibbly wobbly timey wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amurtinyburr12/pseuds/Amurtinyburr12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor tries to fill his days with running about, flying his Tardis and saving civilizations but every once in awhile he'll fall deep into thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Who Meet The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> You can picture whichever Doctor you want, but in case you care I was envisioning a little of the Tenth Doctor but mostly the Eleventh Doctor (I would do the 12th but I haven't watched that season yet.)

There was something exciting about travelling in the Tardis to see the universe and its uncountable planets and stars. The view, the twinkling lights, the enormity of space and its peculiar gravity functions. It was breathtaking, and _amazing..._ and it _hurt_ that The Doctor didn't have anyone to share it with. There was no one to explain the science behind the exploding supernovas, no one to lecture when the Tardis went haywire so he might get the chance to revel in the fact that they thought him so clever and smart. (And he was, don't get him wrong.) And worst of all, no one to reel him in and be his comfort when he went too far.

No, it wasn't that no one would come with him to see the stars. Anybody in their right mind would have come running and screeching when they heard the  _whoosh whoosh_ of his Tardis. 

No... The Doctor simply chose not to bring along any more companions.

That choice was killing him, slowly gnawing away his insides so he felt hollow and incomplete.

On his worst days, he would sit at the control panel with such a look of defeat plastered to his timeless face, and he might even sit there for several hours, pondering where it had all gone so wrong. On good days, he would be fixing some type of mechanism and find himself explaining what he was doing to an imaginary companion, the quantum physics and difficulty of it all. It usually took him sometime to remember that he was talking to only himself, and that he was alone with only his box in the sky.

No... The Doctor had realized the truth, and it was filling him with guilt to have only discovered the truth so recently. 

People who meet The Doctor never leave his Tardis without being hurt in some form or another.

Rose Tyler, Bad Wolf, trapped and abandoned in a parallel world with no way of seeing him again.

Martha Jones, the woman who walked the earth, heartbroken because of him, then moving on and not needing him... _but he'd still hurt her_ and put her through that awful Year That Never Was, which if he was a decent Time Lord would have  _never_ let her experience in the first place.

Captain Jack Harkness, not always a likable fellow but supportive and loyal when you needed him to be and The Doctor had to admit to himself that yes, he did enjoy Jack's company even though he pretended not to. He wasn't exactly Rose Tyler but he was male like he and in some ways thought the same as he, even though violence was usually the Captain's first instinct. ***(SPOILER: Captain Jack Harkness was **SPOILER** The Face of Boe)*** Because Jack, this strange and  _unnatural_ human, had been with The Doctor on his ninth regeneration, he'd been killed by a Dalek and revived by Rose...becoming the man that was unable to die. Somewhere along the way, The Doctor could not comprehend, he'd become The Face of Boe and died while sacrificing his life for, indirectly, one of The Doctor's causes. 

How many others had he hurt? How many more?

His beloved Donna Noble, the most important woman in all of creation, with her memories of their adventures erased forever, and upon seeing him again could ultimately kill her. There was not a day that went by when The Doctor didn't think about her, how they were going to be together forever... How he messed that one up too.

Amelia Pond, the girl that waited, watching the sky for him so many years only to share a few (wonderful) trips with him before being sent back through time by a badly damaged Weeping Angel whom he also could not see because the risk of paradox was too high.

And lastly, Clara, his impossible girl. Standing by his side, faithful and believing in him even in her, often, last moments. Beside him when he did not know it, and sacrificing herself to save him multiple times... **(*SPOILER: When Clara threw herself into The Doctor's time stream is what this is referencing).***

Yes. The Doctor had uncovered the ugly truth after nine hundred plus years.

People who meet The Doctor never leave his Tardis without being hurt in some form or another.

 


End file.
